


A Cat, a Rat, and a Snake

by Eat0crow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, An Introduction of Viperion and Multimouse, Because of Reasons, F/M, Identity Reveal, If You Squint - Freeform, It's implied okay - Freeform, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Podfic Welcome, Worldbuilding, adrien centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow
Summary: “I need an army.”“You need a Rat.” Plagg glances at him, assessing Adrien first and then the street where Eldritch is. A car alarm goes off, a bang follows shortly after and Plagg gives a decisive nod. “And with Ladybug M.I.A  you’re gonna need a Snake too.”





	A Cat, a Rat, and a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> So I just might have been _slightly_ bitter over Viperion making an appearance before he was, well you know, _actually introduced_!
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love my boy, I'm more than happy for him to get screen time. I just wish that it had been in chronological order. 
> 
> After Luka and Adrien's brief interactions in Party Crasher I just couldn't stop thinking about Chat being the one to give Viperion his Miraculous, and well....this may have gotten _a little_ out of control.
> 
> But in my defense, I have none. I just wanted to write a self-indulgent introduction.

His Miraculous is screaming as he ducks around the nearest corner and leans heavily against the side of a building. He’s out of breath, out of time, and finally _finally_ out of sight. He allows himself to slide down the wall, plopping onto the ground as his ring gives its final warning and Plagg comes tumbling out.

There’s blood matting his hair, dripping into his eyes, Adrien just can’t seem to muster up the energy to do much about it. _It’s fine_. Hardly an issue compared to his arm that’s bent out at an awkward angle and the hole punched into his hip, slowly leaking blood from a cut that’s at least an inch deep. Hardly something that seems worth the effort when his muscles ache and exhaustion is crashing over him in waves.

It was easier before when he was running on adrenaline and had the aid of his Miraculous. The magic helps, Plagg helps, and now that it’s just him; he can hardly wrap his mind around moving let alone going back out there into the fight. 

What he wants to do is find a dark corner and nestle down. Adrien’s in pain, he’s hurt and he’s scared and there is just enough cat in him to want to hide and stay there till the threat has passed and he’s safe. He wants to den, build a big nest with something comfy and stay out of sight until he’s no longer vulnerable. He wants to but….he can’t.

Eldritch is by far the strongest Akuma he’s ever encountered. Adrien is not exactly sure what created this one, Eldritch doesn’t seem to have a clear purpose. He’s sinister, all hate and cold cruelty, interspersed with short curt demands for the Miraculous. He doesn’t seem to care much about who exactly he targets, he’s the first Akuma that simply wants to _hurt_.

Even now huddled down in the corner of an alley, Adrien catches glimpses of shadows. Bent and warped monsters, hulking forms of twisting darkness and too many teeth. 

They’re everywhere, devouring and destroying all that they come across as Eldritch brings more and more forth from the folds of his cloak. The abominations are corporal in the vaguest sense, they shred and rip and batter without effort, cracking pavement just by being; yet they come apart with little effort. A bit of force, a clever blow and they’re little more than thick black ooze. It would be _so much_ easier without their numbers. If they weren’t being brought forward and brought back, spawning and covering the area in their corruption.

It leaves the sensation of fur rubbed _wrong_. 

Adrien wonders just what kind of emotion creates this. What kind of pain manifests as something all-encompassing, visceral and vicious and _fragile_. 

“Come on Plagg.” He brings out a clump of camembert from his pocket and holds it out to the tiny deity. “Eat up.”

“Kid.” Plagg's voice is mournful as he takes in Adrien’s battered appearance. 

Because while this is far from the first time he’s been injured by an Akuma, hell he’s been killed a time or two by now, it is the first time he’s been well and truly on his own. He’s always had someone before. Maybe not Ladybug, _but someone_.

“We need to hurry.” Adrien sounds just as desperate as he feels. This fight has been going on for so long. “We-”

“Yeah no,” Plagg says, cutting him off. He crosses his arms and stares Adrien down, daring him to argue. “Maybe you haven’t seen yourself but I have, and kid, there is _no way_ in the seven circles I’m letting you back out there. Not alone.”

Ladybug...Ladybug has been nowhere to be found. He hasn’t even heard a word from her, not a text or a voicemail. There’s nothing, no indication that she’s coming and he’s not sure how long he can hold out without her. He needs her desperately. He needs his lady. He needs-

“Help,” Plagg says, his tone not leaving any room for argument. “You need help and I’m taking you to get some.”

Adrien bristles. He knows that Ladybug is in touch with the guardian. That she’s training to become the next one. He knows that’s where she gets their back up from, that she’s been trusted to assess who should and who should not be given the power of a Miraculous. He knows this the same way he knows that he _shouldn’t_ be in touch with the guardian.

Because these sorts of things have implications. 

Ones that he’s not entirely sure he’s prepared for.

There is a reason why Adrien has never gone to retrieve or return a Miraculous before, he’s had the opportunity. For all that he doesn’t know the Fox and Turtle’s identities, he does know the Bee’s. He’s had the opportunity to visit the guardian, he’s taken back the comb enough times; collected it and held it for safekeeping and never _never_ hesitated in returning it to Ladybug.

Ladybug goes to the guardian, she’s the one who seeks him out and asks for help. The guardian is the one who seeks Adrien out, it’s happened so rarely that each encounter lives vividly in his mind. Each visit has had a purpose, Fu answers no questions and offers no advice. And while once upon a time not so long ago the secrets and misdirections had made him bitter, he’s come to understand just how _important_ they are.

He has already pushed his luck once, that was _enough_.

“I can’t,” Adrien whispers, harsh and desperate and pleading for Plagg to understand.

Plag floats closer and breathes out a sigh, “It’s not ideal.”

“Plagg, I can’t.” Because Ladybug; she is good luck and the beginning and she; she is the one who _creates_ heroes. 

He is the Black Cat, bad luck and destruction and _the end_.

“You can,” Plagg says, holding Adrien’s gaze. “You can and _you will_. I am not losing another kitten over some stupid centuries-old _superstition_. Maybe the guardian has forgotten but I haven’t”

Adrien throws his head back against the wall and looks up toward the sky. His blood stings his eyes and he wipes it away with a dry laugh. “I need an army.”

“You need a Rat.” Plagg glances at him, assessing Adrien first and then the street where Eldritch is. A car alarm goes off, a bang follows shortly after and Plagg gives a decisive nod. “And with Ladybug M.I.A you’re gonna need a Snake too.”

Adrien isn’t entirely sure the logic behind this, why these two Miraculous specifically are needed but-there is a scream not so far into the distance and the sound of grinding metal. He doesn’t have time to argue. There are lives on the line. Even with Ladybug present the miracle cure only does _so much_. 

Raising the dead is a tricky business.

“Alright Plagg, alright,” he says, rising to his feet and letting out a gasp as his hip opens up once again. He presses a hand over it, applying pressure and tainting the fabric of his shirt and jacket. The white material is grimy, stained red with blood and mottled black with corruption. 

His legs are unsteady beneath him, his steps shaky as he braces himself against the wall. Adrien misses the protection the suit gave him, how the magic muted away the pain and pushed it back into the far corners of his mind. He can’t afford to waste a transformation, not on something frivolous like a visit to the guardian. Not when Adrien has no way of knowing just how long the fight will last. Even with back up, Eldritch is a terrifying Akuma. He can’t chance it.

For now...for now, he’ll grit his teeth and bare it.

 _He has to_.

“It’s not that far, ten minutes tops.” Plagg circles him, and his voice is uncertain as he asks, “You can hold up that long, right Kitten?”

It’s not like Adrien has much of a choice in the matter. Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee; none of them have a Miraculous currently. Only he and Ladybug do...and she’s not here. There are people in danger and for the first time, Adrien is the _only_ one with the ability to do something. He can’t help but think back to all the times he’s been captured, killed, or possessed and left Ladybug on her own to fix it.

“Yeah.” He takes a moment to pause, he straightens himself and squares his shoulders. His arm screams and it’s all he can do not to choke. “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s get going.”

From the look on his face, Plagg’s not convinced and Adrien can hardly blame him. He knows what kind of image he’s cutting. With a quick zip, Plagg is in front of him, leading him on a winding path through the streets as they dodge out of sight. He glances back every few minutes, making sure Adrien is keeping up, that he hasn’t bled out and he’s still okay to move. It’s scary, to see the normally lazy creature so attentive. 

It’s terrifying and well...

Adrien has never hated being Chat Noir before, the mask has always come with such complete and utter freedom. He’s always been support, the distraction, expendable. Now though he’s vital, everything is suffocating and constricting; _now it’s a close call_. Adrien owes Ladybug an apology, for placing the burden so squarely on her shoulders time and time again. For making her responsible for everything that happens.

Perhaps, he can’t help but think to himself as blood slides down his leg and his arm screams, perhaps this is his repentance. It would be fitting, and he can hardly fault fate for leveling the score.

How many times had Ladybug made this same trip, from the battle to the guardian? How many times had she walked down these same streets, injured and tired and terrified that she would be too late? 

He turns a corner and the area starts becoming more familiar. They’re close to his school, a block over from Marinette’s bakery. It’s a quiet street, one he’s probably walked passed before and thought nothing of, Adrien doubts he’ll be able to do that again. Not when he’s seen the sidewalk painted with his bloody footprints, not when the distance between Marinette’s bakery and the street Plagg has headed down is the difference between an Akuma wreaking havoc and being dealt with. 

Adrien wonders how Ladybug can bring herself to this door each time. How she can make this trip knowing every moment she spends away from the fight is more destruction. Maybe, _that’s_ where her hesitancy comes from.

If not for Plagg hovering in the doorway Adrien is confident he wouldn’t have spared this place a second glance. Paint is peeling off the walls and the windows are stained with age. The small little shop is hardly the sort of place he would think to look for the guardian in, perhaps that's helped him. Either way, he’s never been happier to step into a massage parlor in his life.

Fu is turned away from him, shoulders tense, he makes no motion to acknowledge the bell chiming as Adrien steps inside. He’s seen Wayzz in passing, peeking out from a pocket whenever the guardian has come to visit. Carapace is relaxed, a carefree presence that Adrien wonders how he maintains when the kwami himself appears so stern.

Then again Carapace is only ever allowed one transformation, that’s hardly enough time to be influenced by the turtle’s disapproving eyes. Both turtles are less than thrilled with his presence, he _gets that_. Black Cat’s are not guardians. They aren’t meant to be, they aren’t allowed to be; the secrets that flow through the Fortune Circle exclude them. 

Adrien has no problem with that. He understands why it’s come to be this way. He understands and has accepted it, even if Plagg has not. But he’s _desperate_.

“Master Fu I-” 

He’s cut off before he has a chance to finish, Fu’s voice is stern, hard as he says, “You shouldn’t have come here.”

“I know.” Adrien does. “And I’m sorry but-”

“You’re not meant to be here.” Wayzz crosses his arms, every bit as cold as his partner.

“I know I ju-”

“You need to leave.” Master Fu turns to face him. “Now before-”

“What he _needs_ ,” Plagg says, fur standing on end and eyes narrowed. “Is the Snake and the Rat.”

“There are already too many Miraculous in circulation.” Fu’s voice is sharp, it leaves no room for argument and Adrien’s heart sinks. “I won't send out another.”

“You _will_ ,” Plagg hisses. “You will or you’ll be down one Black Cat and a Ladybug.”

Master Fu bristles, anger overtaking his features. “You can’t possibly mean to-”

“Oh, I won’t mean to alright.” Plagg starts to circle him, paying no mind to Wayzz who tenses and tracks him with his eyes. “I won’t mean to, but regardless what do you think will happen when you send this _child_ back out there on his own. Look at him, do you _really_ think he has it in him to survive this fight by himself.”

Adrien knows he doesn’t, that he can’t. If he truly is forced back into the fight on his own, if he doesn’t get back up, it won’t matter whether or not Ladybug does show up eventually. He’ll be little more than scraps.

“Ladybug-”

“Ladybug isn’t here,” Plagg spits, his voice laced with fury. “She hasn’t come and there’s no telling when, if, she will. Send the kid and you’ll be signing his death certificate alongside Ladybug’s retirement form. And while I can hardly speak for Tikki, I happen to like this one, kill him and I won’t go to another.”

They stare at each other, a kwami and a guardian, neither flinching in the face of the other’s cold fury. Adrien has never seen Plagg with so much emotion, he’s never felt the malice thick and viscous dripping off the tiny cat. And he’s never realized just how _dangerous_ Plagg is, it’s easy to forget in the face of his typical domineer. Now, however, with the power of cataclysm rising to the surface, bubbly and fuzzy, blurring his form and rotting holes into the floor where it drips down; Plagg is the god of destruction. 

Master Fu is the one to look away first, heaving out a sigh he raises off the ground and goes toward the shelf. “Just this once.”

The miracle box is smaller than Adrien thought it would be. Knelt down next to it, he can hardly imagine how the kwami can all possibly call this home. Its black and red writing is hardly surprising given the appearance of Plagg's own. The symbols are larger yes, a bit more intricate, but the _same_ at their core. He doesn’t pay much mind to the combination, Plagg is looking away as well. With any luck, this will be his first and only visit here.

“You must choose an ally you can trust to fight alongside you.” Fu’s voice cuts through his thoughts. They're all a bit hazy at the moment, blood loss and pain tend to do that after all.

“You’re gonna want the Rat for back up. Wherever there’s one, there’s a hundred. No one better to give you your army.” Plagg’s voice is gentle as he hovers over Adrien’s shoulder, peering into the box and pointing at a silver necklace tinted pink. “With Ladybug gone, you’ll have to purify the Akuma yourself. The sheep could do that in theory but...the Zodiac was never actually meant to interfere with the Fortune Circle so directly. The safest bet is to do it on your own.”

“The Black Cat was never meant-” Wayzz is cut off before he can finish his sentence.

“The Black Cat,” Plagg says, voice arctic. “Was meant to stand on equal footing with the Ladybug. The Black Cat was _always_ meant to be Ladybug’s counter. The Black Cat is the _only_ other Miraculous capable of a miracle, and the Black Cat, just as Ladybug can restore what once was, can unmake what is.” 

There’s a heavy silence in the air, Adrien reaches down first grabbing the necklace then hovering over the bracelet. “The Snake then?”

“The Snake is the healer of the zodiac. It won’t be the _Cure_ , but it will be a renewal. Done right, the snake can restore the damage caused by the Akuma. It’ll just be a little more focused...limited.”

Adrien turns the bracelet over in his hand. “So the damage will be fixed but everyone hurt, they’ll still…”

“Be injured yes,” Plagg sighs. 

“I could,” Adrien starts and stops when he meets his kwami’s eye. There’s a hard edge in them, centuries of experience bleeding through into this moment.

“In theory, yes, you _could_ ,” Plagg pauses, looking around and meeting the eyes of everyone in the room before returning to Adrien’s. “But kid, the strain _alone_ would kill you. It’s one or the other and you, you’re the only one aside from Ladybug capable of purifying the Akuma. There’s no point in remaking some buildings when they’re just gonna be torn down again."

“This...this is the best way?” Adrien asks as he rises to his feet. He has gotten blood on the matt he was resting on, he would have felt bad about it had Fu made his dislike any less evident. 

“ _It’s the only way._ ”

“Alright...I’ll.” He stops and turns to face Master Fu straight on. There is a frown still marring his face as disapproval drips of him and Wayzz in waves. “I’ll return these to you.”

Fu gives him a nod, firm and confident and daring Adrien to break his word. “See that you do.”

He turns away, then pauses in the doorway just before twisting the handle. “Alright Plagg, you ready?”

“You bet kid.”

They share a grin, sharp and predatory. “Plagg claws out.”

The problem he realizes as he leaps onto a roof and then over to another, is that he has _absolutely_ no idea who to give these Miraculous to. Nino is his first choice, not for the mouse but the snake, it has merit. The problem is...Adrien has no clue where to find Nino. He’s already wasted time and doesn’t have more to spare on tracking his best friend down.

“I need to go,” a desperate voice says from somewhere below him. It’s scared, pleading, and familiar enough for Adrien to pause, to double back over to the other side of the roof and peer down. There’s the sound of scuffling before the voice is back once again. “Please, I need-”

It’s dark and the ground is covered in ooze, Adrien has to strain his eyes and can just barely make out two figures. A boy holding a girl's arm back as she twists and pulls away from him. The hairs on Adrien’s body stand on end as a growl builds up in his throat. He's getting ready to pounce, angling himself to drop down when he hears the boy speak.

“Marinette.” Luka’s voice is just as desperate as her’s, and it's jarring. Whenever Adrien has seen him, he’s always been a steady presence. A perpetual calm, to hear his voice like this now...it's enough to make Adrien halt. “We’re less than a block away from the Akuma. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you get anywhere close to that thing."

“Luka please,” Marinette whimpers, tears streaming down her face and a sob bubbling up in her throat. “Please, I need to go.”

She’s pulling again, desperately trying to pry Luka’s fingers off of her wrist, and Adrien sees Luka waver just the slightest bit; his grip on her arm loosens and a street sign falls over. It thumps heavy onto the ground, followed shortly after by a roar that is more static than sound. His grip tightens once again and Marinette’s efforts redouble. Her movements are frantic and frenzied as she tries to go _toward_ the monster.

Adrien watches them a moment more, watches Luka pull Marinette into his arms and watches her do everything in her power to wretch herself free. It’s at this moment, that Adrien realizes that he _knows what to do_. Marinette, there is no one in Adrien's mind more deserving of a Miraculous than their everyday Ladybug.

He thinks back over what rats symbolize, the traits embodied by the year. Kindness. Ambition. Resourcefulness. Success. Marinette is a force of nature, as the Rat, there is no one Adrien would rather have as his support. She’ll be his army, and she will be a terrifying one at that.

Snakes, snakes tend to be intuitive. They are wise and cunning and Luka...would make a good one. Plagg had said that the Snake was a healer, Luka has the compassion for it. Marinette does too, but she lacks the composure Luka normally has. The natural ease he carries with him as he adapts.

Adrien has made his decision. 

He’s found his allies.

He’s found the ones he can trust.

He’s found his army and his healer.

He’s found his Rat and his Snake.

Cats always land on their feet, moreover, they always land on their feet silently. It’s just as true for him as it is for any real one, Luka and Marinette don’t glance over at him. They don’t flinch or give any indication to having heard his arrival, granted they’re wrapped up pretty firmly into each other. Vaguely, Adrien remembers a talk he had with Luka a while ago, it had been about Marinette. While the exact words are lost right now, he remembers enough to know that Luka loves her.

Luka loves her, and though Adrien’s never really known what to make of Marinette; he knows enough to say that she cares about him too. Maybe even loves him back. There’s a bit of a pit in his stomach over that, Marinette had loved Chat Noir once and has never been comfortable around Adrien. It’s the vaguest hint of jealousy.

It’s small and simmering, he's not entirely sure who it's directed at. Whether it’s directed toward Marinette or Luka...well Adrien’s not anywhere near emotionally ready to open up that box yet.

He clears his throat, snapping Marinette’s attention over onto himself. She’s quick to glance back over to Luka, the two of them sharing a look, communicating in a way that’s all too familiar to Adrien. How many times had he and Ladybug done that, how many times had they held a conversation at a glance. Said all that needed to be said without any words. Reluctantly Luka lets go of Marinette’s wrist, dropping his hand down to his side. He’s probably figured that if Marinette makes a move to up and bolt she won’t get far. Not with Chat Noir just a few paces away, Marinette must have come to the same conclusion. 

She doesn't make a move to run, just stands stiffly.

Slowly Adrien extends his arms out in front of him, palms up with a box in each. He sees Marinette pale, the color draining out of her face as if she’s seeing a ghost. He’s tempted to check behind him, to make sure an abomination hasn’t snuck down the wall. He would, if not for Luka who is calm and just the slightest bit confused. 

He feels Plagg creep his way through his consciousness, coming to stay somewhere in the forefront of Adrien’s mind. Plagg has only ever done this once when he first became Chat Noir.

The last time Plagg was like this, melded into his thoughts, looking through his eyes, and whispering in his ears; he had used cataclysm for the first time.

It’s a small comfort as Adrien steels himself, he suddenly doesn't feel so alone. The words he needs are bubbling up to the surface, distant and echoed from hundreds of voices who had all said the same speech. It feels ancient, and Adrien can hardly recognize himself as he says, “Luka Couffaine, this is the Miraculous of the Snake which grants the power of rebirth.”

Luka’s eyes are wide as he sucks in a breath. Marinette looks a bit panicked and part of Adrien feels bad about this. Her grip on Luka’s arm tightens, her nails digging into the skin and leaving small bloody crescents in their wake. 

He feels Plagg waver a bit, the name getting stuck in his throat as he turns his eyes from Luka’s to meet her's. He ignores it though, they don’t have time to hesitate. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the Miraculous of the Rat which grants the power of multiplicity.”

Marinette raises a hand to cover her face and breathes out a quiet, “ _No_.”

If not for his enhanced hearing Adrien would have missed it. He stretches his arms out just a fraction more and takes a step forward. “I need your help and so I ask you to use these powers for the greater good. When the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

Luka’s nod is firm and confident as he closes the distance between them, Marinette is backing up, pushing herself against the dirty wall of the building behind them, he carefully takes the box out of Adrien’s hand. “Yes, you can.”

Sass comes out the moment Luka opens the lid and slides the bracelet on. He’s a vibrant turquoise, shades of blue and green melding together. “Hello, sssnakelet.”

“Hi there.” Luka’s a bit taken aback but is quick to reorientate himself. “So this is how you get your superpowers. Not exactly what I was expecting.”

Sass circles Luka, letting out an approving hum when he doesn’t flinch back, before nodding to Adrien. “You chose well.”

“I know.” Adrien takes a step away, he’s cautious as he approaches Marinette. Careful not to crowd her, he leaves a couple of paces between them. Close enough where they can both reach out and touch but far enough away for her not to feel caged. “I know I chose well. Marinette this one is yours.” 

“No. Oh God, no.” Shaking her head frantically, she presses her back further into the brick. “ _I can’t_.”

“You can,” he echoes the words Plagg had said to him just a little while ago. He tries to keep his voice gentle, reassuring while pouring every ounce of faith he has into it. “Marinette, _I know you can_.”

She brings her hands up to cover her face and shakes her head, Adrien smells salt as she peaks from between her fingers. “I’m sorry. I’m so _so_ sorry, but I can’t.”

He gulps, he’s still in a lot of pain. Plagg’s magic has helped with the fatigue and blood loss. It’s revitalized him a bit, given him just the slightest boost back to where he had been before this mess had started. There is no helping the bone-deep ache or the piercing pain that comes each time he moves though. It’s less than it had been, but it’s still there.

His hand shakes, it's probably sprained. Like touching an injured animal, Adrien is slow and tentative as he places a hand down onto her shoulder. Maybe if the situation was less bleak, he would feel bad about pushing her into something she clearly doesn’t want, but there’s no time for him to find another Rat. Especially not one who will be able to work so well with the Snake.

Carapace and Rena Rouge are clearly a couple, they definitely know each other's identities, and Adrien has seen how they are better off for it. For people who have only ever fought together a handful of times, the amount of trust they share is astounding. More importantly, it’s vital.

“Marinette,” he says, she takes him in fully for the first time. Eyes flickering across the caked blood in his hair and lingering on his right hip. She sweeps a tentative hand across his forehead brushing a strain of hair back from where it was crusted down. He reaches it as Marinette goes to pull away, carefully placing the hand over the second box. “Please, I need you.”

Luka pats a hand down on her shoulder. “You can do it, Mari. I know you can and I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

She gulps and Adrien startles a bit.

He missed Luka coming over to them. Sass raises an eyebrow, Adrien chooses to ignore it. His first Akuma had been a stone giant, her first Akuma is a creature of static and darkness who doesn’t seem to exist beyond the folds of his robe. Stoneheart may have turned the majority of Paris into rock monsters, but Eldritch was calling forth creatures beyond description.

Marinette has every right to be scared.

“Okay.” She takes the box and nods before glancing up at Luka. Her hands gingerly go to her ears. Pulling out her right earring first and hesitating over the left. She sweeps over him again this time focusing on the stiffness in his arm. Plagg’s magic is holding him together, forcing the broken bits into something resembling what they were. It’s temporary and won’t carry past the transformation, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about bleeding out. The left slips out just as easy as the right and she nods once to him and once to herself. She squares her shoulders, takes a step closer, wipes her face, and then tucks the tiny black circles into her bag. “Okay, I accept.”

He grins. “Thank you, princess.”

“You can trust me.” Her voice is filled with cool confidence. It’s sturdy, steady, Adrien’s only ever heard Marinette like this a handful of times. It reminds him of Ladybug, and for a moment Adrien swears he sees the images of the two of them overlap.

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

She smiles, wide and bright and vibrant. “Thanks, kitty.”

Luka gives a reassuring squeeze as Marinette opens the box. She’s careful as she takes the necklace out and places it on. 

“Hello my doe, I’m Mullo,” the rat says.

“I’m Marinette, it’s nice to meet you Mullo.”

“It’s been a while since I last had a partner.” Mullo glances around eyes coming to pass over Luka before settling on Adrien. “It’s been an even longer time since I’ve worked with the Fortune Circle. What’s a Black Cat doing with a Snake and not a Ladybug. As far as I know, the Snake is my partner, not yours”

Marinette flinches and Luka shoots him a concerned look. “Ladybug isn’t here and I need help.”

“Ah, that would explain why I’m here," Sass says, flicking his tail in interest. “Not why Mullo is. Despite history, we’re independent agent’s, we don’t need each other. Not like you and the Ladybug do."

“Plagg was the one who recommended your Miraculous.” Adrien turns his attention over onto Luka and Marinette, they both deserve an explanation going into this. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really do need your help. Those monsters are everywhere and there’s no sign of them stopping. We need numbers, Plagg said the Rat could give us that.”

“Of course I can,” Mullo huffs.

“Right. Without Ladybug around, I’m gonna have to purify the Akuma which means I won’t be able to fix everything.”

“You can do that?” Marinette asks.

“Apparently.” Adrien shrugs. “I haven’t, but Plagg said I can. Desperate times, forgotten powers, honestly the details were fuzzy.”

“It’s been a while since a Black Cats been trusted with that power.” Mullo gives Adrien a considering look. “Plagg must like you.”

Adrien can’t help his grin. “He doesn’t show it, but I can tell he does. I need the Snake to reverse the damage. Plagg said you were a healer”

Sass gives a slow nod. “It won’t be Ladybug’s miracle.

“I know. But it’ll be close enough. Think you're up for it Luka?”

“I told you.” Luka clamps his free hand onto Adrien’s shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze. Warmth spreads through him and Adrien understands how Marinette finds this comforting. “You can trust me. I got your back. Though, with Marinette here as the calvary I doubt I’ll be needed all that much."

They share a laugh and Marinette blushes a bit. “I’ve always wished there were more of me.”

“Alright then,” Adrien pauses and bounces back a step. Locking his hands together behind his head, he tries his best to appear carefree. “You each have different transformation words, your kwami will tell you them and then it’s into the frying pan with the both of you.”

Mullo gives a snicker. “To transform all you have to say is scurry out. When you’ve had your fun just say scurry back.”

“Scales on will transform you and scales off will return you back to this."

“Alright, I got this. Sass scales on.” Luka’s transformation is the first one that Adrien has ever seen. It’s amazing, all blue and green and white lights coming together sweeping over him, leaving scales in their wake. Luka catches Marinette’s eyes again and asks, “You ready?”

“Not really.” She shakes her head and smiles. “Mullo scurry out.”

While Luka’s transformation is an aurora, Marinette’s is a shooting star. Grey and white and just the faintest bit of pink all coming up together. It's no less breathtaking to watch. Different yet the same. 

“What should I call you.”

“Viperion.”

“Multimouse.”

Because he can’t help himself, he _really can’t_ , Adrien says, “Don’t you mean Mari-mouse.”

“You’re awful,” Marinette whines, but even she can’t hide the giggle that escapes her.

“Don’t you mean clawful.”

Luka smiles at Marinette’s pout. “Awe come on Mari, be mice.” 

“Not you too.”

* * *

Eldritch has been busy in the time Adrien’s left him alone, he’d been expecting things to be worse. Just not _this much worse_. There is at least three inches of ooze on the ground, it clings to every available surface. Hulking masses of twisted figures walk around, sinking their teeth and slashing their claws out at anything they come across. 

Luka sucks in a breath behind him. “What’s the plan?”

“Stay clear of the teeth. Claws are nasty too, but when they clamp down they don’t let go. Fortunately, they’re easy enough to deal with if you have the numbers.” Adrien has never actually been the one to come up with a plan before. He’s always left it to Ladybug, now that she’s not here, however, well he may just have been taking that for granted. “That’s where you come in Multimouse, this has been going on long enough. Let’s try and wrap this up quickly.”

Marinette rolls her shoulders. “Any clue where the Akuma is?” 

“Well seeing how he’s mostly cloak I’m going to take a wild guess.” Adrien grins. “Just worry about the abominations, for now, I’ll handle the Akuma. You’ll have enough on your plate with these things, princess.”

“Alright then, you’re sure?” She asks.

“Pawsitive.” He gives her a thumbs up.

Marinette gives him a nod, firm and determined as she heads out into the fray.

“That goes for you too Viperion. Focus on helping Multimouse cut down the numbers.” He rubs the back of his head a bit sheepishly. “I don’t have anything on me for Sass so you’ll only have one chance to use your power, try and save it for the end.” 

“Got it. Just one thing though, how exactly do you expect me to fight these things?”

Adrien hears Marinette cry “Abundance.” And watches as the street is filled with hundreds of Multimice. They have ten minutes now, five before their army disappears and then five before the carriage becomes a pumpkin again. He did say he wanted to wrap this up fast.

“You have a weapon.” Adrien holds his baton out in front of himself and extends it till it’s just the right length to pole vault. “Just like my baton and Ladybug’s yo-yo, use that and you’ll be fine”

They both start walking out of the alley, and Luka turns to him, cool slighted green meeting his own toxic shade. “So, is this how it always is.”

Adrien gives a short laugh as he walks further out, heading right as Luka heads left. Heading toward Eldritch as Luka heads toward the abominations, toward Marinette. “Not really. Usually Ladybugs the one calling the shots.”

“No, not that.” Luka shakes his head. “I just always thought you guys knew exactly what you needed to do, I didn’t think you went in so blindly.”

He can’t help but laugh a little. Giving Luka one last cheeky grin he says, “Sorry to burst your bubble, but generally, we’re just as clueless over this as you are.” 

They turn away and then are off. Blurs of motion moving up and down, dodging and cutting through everything in their paths. 

Marinette has been making quick work of the monsters, their numbers shrinking while her's are holding steady. Her movements are fluid as she lashes out with her whip, natural, like she had been doing this all her life. 

Viperion is brutal. Cold, calculated, and efficient, he lashes through the horde until he’s back to back with Multimouse, the original, not one of the clones. They’re a good team together.

Adrien makes it to the roof just below the Akuma and gets ready to lunge up. Already he’s feeling anticipation pains because there is _no way_ this is not going to make everything worse. Might as well fracture that sprain. Adrien imagines Plagg rolling his eyes as he pounces. 

The miraculous is the one reason he can function like this, it’s enhancing his body, giving him the ability to continue past everything he’s already been through.

The Black Cat is a warrior. Plagg has practice with helping his kittens fight through what would kill almost anyone else.

And while Plagg gives his kittens endurance, he also gives them stealth. Without Ladybug by his side, the Akuma has no indication he’s coming. Adrien hasn’t seen its eyes and more importantly, Eldritch hasn’t _seen him_. He doesn’t see him, not till Adrien has him by the waist and is dragging him down.

 _Black Cat’s are assassins_. 

“Chat Noir.” The vowels are chunky, sounds getting caught and stuck in an inhuman throat. “Give me your Miraculous.”

They crash onto the next roof over, tossing and twisting, fighting to gain the upper hand. Eldritch lashes out, sharp claws clanging against his armor as Adrien brings up his arm to block his face. “Somehow I just don’t see that working out for you very well.”

The Akuma screams, deep and visceral, Adrien’s ears flatten down against his head.

There’s a loud pop as the clones disperse into puffs of pink smoke. Five minutes, he’s almost got the Akuma. Eldritch is just out of reach, a breath away from him leaning over and ripping that damned cloak clear off him. It’s a shame he has to save cataclysm. After all the grief he’s gone through it would have been downright therapeutic to shrivel the thing into dust, he’ll just have to settle for shredding it into rags.

There's a roar and a scream before Adrien hears Viperion yell, “Chat!”

“I’m kinda busy here at the moment.” Eldritch is on top of him, pinning him in place with an invisible force. He kicks out his legs, throwing his head back and his body follows.

“I could use a bit of help here.”

“Use your weapon!” He turns his head to look down, Viperion has been separated from Multimouse. Circles of black interspersed with the silver gleam of teeth surround them. Eldritch wastes no time, using the moment of distraction to jut forward. “On your hip, use the weapon on your hip!”

Marinette’s miraculous gives a beep. Four minutes, they can do this. She’s already spinning her whip, in that same way Ladybug spins her yo-yo. Cutting back the horde and giving herself breathing room. Luka reaches down to his hip and pulls away the small object clipped there. 

“A lyre.” His voice is high, hysterical. “What the hell am I suppose to do with a _fucking lyre_.”

“I don’t know,” Adrien yells back, he catches Eldritch against his chest and wrestles him down to the ground. “Get creative!”

Another beep. “Guys, running out of time here.”

He’s almost got the cloak, the Akuma is a twisting writhing mass, slippery and volatile and he’s almost got the cloak when….“ _Why’d the hell did you throw it ?!_ ”

“You said to get creative,” Viperion shouts, his voice ragged. “What was I supposed to do with the freaking thing?!

“Not fucking that.” He’s got his arms firmly wrapped up in the cloak, his nails tearing holes in the fabric. There’s a crack as Eldritch bucks his head back into Adrien’s chin and a rib is hit with too much force. Ah yes, just add to the list of mounting injuries he’ll have when he de-transforms, why don’t you. The clasp, it has to be in the clasp. “You're going to _need_ the lyre!”

Viperion jumps up above the creatures, taking advantage of the distraction his unexpected frisbee has created, diving to catch it before it can hit the ground and just manages it. “You couldn’t have said that before?!”

“Guys,” Multimouse yells. She swings her whip out, hoists herself up and drops down onto the head of the biggest monster left. Its form contorts, jaws mashing together and sludge giving a gelatinous bounce before it combusts into a black rain that covers her nearly from head to toe. “ _Really_ not the time!”

He tightens his grip around Eldritch's chest, flipping to cage him in his arms, he rips a clawed hand upward. It’s sloppy, he’s no doubt nicked the Akuma and he doesn’t care. He has the clasp in his hand. 

Another beep, Marinette has a minute more, and he throws it onto the ground. He ignores the screams from the Akuma, focusing instead on bringing a boot up and stomping the twice damned thing into dust. Grinds it into as many pieces as he can without the aid of his powers, and watches as a little black butterfly comes fluttering out.

Plagg is back at the forefront of his mind now, and just like before, he knows what he has to do.

Carefully he catches the insect in his hands. Cups them together, brings them to his lips, and whispers, “ _Cataclysm_.”

He feels the power bubbling up, the acid tang of Plagg’s coming to meet the dark malevolence of Hawkmoth’s. He feels them burn as they clash, hot and bright as cataclysm eats away at the corruption, throws a damp blanket over the dying embers; unmakes it. It hurts, and he bites his tongue back from crying out as the magic latches onto him.

Eldritch hunches forward on his knees, black bubbles crumbling down, his abominations evaporate, and what’s left behind is a young man. He’s average at best, nondescript brown hair and pale skin. Adrien wouldn’t be able to pick him out of a crowd.

Part of him wants to ask what caused this, what kind of pain he must have been feeling, but he can’t stick around. There’s still work to be done, he still has to return the Miraculous.

That aside Adrien wants nothing more to do with this particular Akuma, he knows it’s not the man’s fault. He knows that he’s just as much of a victim in this as everyone else. Which is why it’s for the best that Adrien turns to leave, that he extends his baton, slides down it to land just beside Luka and Marinette. His arm doesn’t thank him for the trip, neither does his hip or his newly injured rib. 

Multimouse still has some time. Viperion kept his word and saved his power. Adrien places a hand on each of their shoulders. He smiles at them, pride dripping from his voice as he says, “I knew you could do it.”

“What now?” Marinette asks, glancing around at the damage. There’s a lot of it. “What happens now?”

“Now.” Adrien pats Luka’s back, getting a bit of satisfaction when he stumbles forward slightly. Luka may be taller, bulkier, but Adrien’s been Chat Noir a long time. He knows how to use the strength that comes with it. “It’s Viperion’s time to shine. You get to throw that lyre for real.”

“I _panicked_ okay.” Luka covers his face with his hands, lyre hanging loosely from his fingers and moans, “God, I’m never gonna live that down am I.”

“Nope,” Marinette says with a smile. “I fully intend to bring this up at every available opportunity.”

“Guess I’ll have no choice but to remind you of that time when-” He sidesteps around Marinette as she lunges for him.

“We swore to never speak of it!”

"Oh you mean you don’t want to-” Marinette takes another swipe at him, and Luka peaks out at her from between his fingers. There’s a playful smile in his eyes.

He catches her by the shoulders and holds Marinette out at arm's length. “You promised to take that to your grave.” 

“I did.” Luka nods. “And I’m more than happy to, pending you do the same with this.”

Marinette narrows her eyes. “Well played.”

“My, my, Viperion,” Adrien purrs, he's aching. “Isn’t it fortunate that we never made such a deal.”

Marinette’s eyes light up and Viperion glances back over at him. “You wouldn’t”

Adrien gives him another good-natured shove. “Fix up the city and then we’ll talk. Multimouse doesn’t have much time left.”

They both look at Marinette, before coming to stare back at each other. 

“Alright then.” Luka squares his shoulders, his nod is calm and collected. His arm winds back and then the lyre is up in the sky and past the clouds. “Renewal!”

It’s no Miraculous Ladybug. There’s no swarm of snakes, just a cool white light-tinted turquoise, expanding out from the lyre in a silver halo. A faint impression of an ouroboros. 

It’s fast, like time rewinding back onto itself. Chunks of cement ground in place, bits and pieces of buildings knit tight. There’s no creation, nothing new being made, just a return of what was. A cycle looping back onto itself. Becoming whole.

It’s no less mesmerizing. The lyre comes down and Luka catches it out of the air.

“Come on, lovebirds.” Adrien grabs them both by the wrist and starts dragging them back into the Alley they came from. “The princess is about to turn back into a pumpkin.”

He has a couple of minutes himself. Not a lot of time by any means, he’s dreading the trip home. It’s gonna hurt. Plagg’s repaired what he could, nothing’s healed completely but it’s a decent start.

They no more than get out of sight before Marinette’s transformation drops, and Mullo tumbles out rubbing his head. “You wouldn’t happen to have any cheese on you, by chance?”

“Sorry,” Adrien says. “ Plagg ate the last of it earlier.”

“I have a cookie if you want?” Marinette offers, reaching into her purse and taking out a small pink macaron 

"Hm,” Mullo thinks it over a moment before nodding his head. “It’ll do.”

“Scales off.” Viperion's transformation ends and Luka is left in his place. “You don’t happen to eat cookies too, do you?”

“Afraid not.” Sass shakes his head and flicks his tongue out.

“Sorry little guy.” Luka slips the bracelet off and Sass pops out of existence, he hands it back over. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets something to eat.” Adrien is not sure what the snake eats, but whatever it is, he’s more than earned the meal. “I really couldn’t have done it alone. You were both amazing.”

“I was terrified,” Luka says breezily. “And more than a little clueless”

“You held your own well enough.”

“If you say so.” Luka shrugs. “I think I’ll leave the superheroing to the professionals from now on. Still, if you ever need us again, I got your back. Right, Mari.”

Marinette is silent between them. Mullo’s necklace is still around her throat, allowing the kwami to finish his cookie in her hair, and Adrien can’t place the look on her face. It’s somewhere between guilt and pain.

Gingerly he touches her hand. “Are you okay Marinette.”

“You shouldn’t have been alone. Ladybug should have been here.” Her voice is quiet, just barely above a whisper, choked and full of anguish. He exchanges a helpless look with Luka, who carefully moves to place his arms around her.

“I’m sure she had a good reason-”

“There’s no excuse.” Marinette cuts him off, her words getting stuck in her throat behind a sob. “You were hurt, you’re still hurt. Ladybug, Ladybug should have _fixed this_."

“Doe,” Mullo says, brushing away a tear that’s falling down her cheek.

“You shouldn’t have been hurt.” Her shoulders are shaking. “I should have-It’s _my_ fault.”

“Marinette what are…” He trails off, focusing on the small earrings in Marinette's hand. Mullo is anxiously hovering around her, Luka making small soothing noises in the back of his throat, and Adrien...he understands. He understands everything.

Slow, just as slow as he was when he went to give her the Rat, he takes her into his arms. Luka makes no moves to protest the change, just helps ease her over, and Adrien shoots him a grateful look. “It’s okay, My Lady.”

“No, it’s not.” Marinette buries her face into his shoulder, her grip on him is tight like she’s afraid he’ll blow away if she lets go. “I left you all alone just because I was trying to keep up a stupid secret identity that I blew anyway. You should be furious with me.”

“Hey.” Adrien tilts her chin up to look at him. “How many times have I left you alone to deal with an Akuma. I have no right to be throwing stones, not when I hadn’t even realized how hard I was making things for you. If anything I’m the one who owes you an apology.”. 

“Chat, you look like you’re a foot away from your grave. I’ve never gotten hurt like that before.”

“You have and we _both_ know it too.” He kisses her forehead. “You’re just better at healing is all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You know, it’s not too late for Ladybug to make an appearance.”

“Yeah okay,” Marinette sniffles and wipes her eyes on her sleeve. “Okay, I can do that.”

* * *

Ladybug’s transformation is the exact opposite of his own. While his is darkness, overtaking and unyielding, eating away at what he was and making him into what he is; her’s is light. Bright and blinding, it swirls together in a rainbow of brilliance; taking colors and bringing them together into something new.

They’re all tired, injuries catching up to them as the adrenaline wears off, and Marinette makes quick work of casting her cure. As always it’s a soft warmth, a comfort that feels like the closest thing to coming home for Adrien. Plagg’s magic leaves him as it’s replaced with Tikki’s. His body stiffening with the sudden realignment.

She doesn’t bother to stay Ladybug, her transformation drops, and Tikki zips out of sight in a blink.

“So the cat’s outta the bag,” Adrien says, awkwardly shuffling his feet. “Not much point in the secrecy now is there?”

Marinette glances back at Luka who has tactfully been silent. He has Mullo in his hands and the necklace around his wrist; Adrien missed him taking it. The two of them are leaned back, angled away in order to create the illusion of privacy. “Don’t look at me, this is you guy’s stuff. Honestly, my world has already been flipped around enough today, I’m good either way.”

“Yes, you really are a fine snake,” Mullo laughs. “Very adaptable.”

They both look at Luka fully, he raises his hands up in a placating gesture. “This decision is between the two of you. Honestly, I’ve meddled enough as it is.” 

“Luka-” 

“I owe you guys a big apology,” he cuts in over Marinette, turning to her. “If I had just trusted you in the first place, Ladybug never would have missed the fight. If anything this is my fault.”

“You didn’t know,” Marinette says.

“No, I didn’t.” Luka hands the necklace back over to her, and Marinette places it back into the box she had slid into her purse. “That’s no excuse. I didn’t know you were Ladybug sure, but _I did know_ that you were Marinette, and Marinette is more than capable of taking care of herself. I should have trusted you to do that.”

“He’s fine,” Adrien says. “I can hardly blame him for trying to keep you safe from those things. Roles reversed, I probably wouldn’t have let you go out there myself.”

“I’m not some little fragile doll,” Marinette huffs.

“No, you’re not, princess.” Adrien agrees. “You are absolutely terrifying. It’s a close call but those abominations were just _slightly_ worse.”

Marinette narrows her eyes. “Thin ice Chaton, _thin ice_.”

“Noted.” He turns to smile over at Luka. “You already know a good chunk of information. If you want to fill in the gaps I have no problem with you knowing my identity too. After all, this has been a day for disregarding rules and stupid traditions, what's breaking one more.”

A considering look passes over Luka’s face. “If you’re both okay with it then, sure.”

“Well, you heard the man Plagg, claws in.” He blinks his eyes, Plagg hovers beside his head and snickers when both Luka and Marinette suck in a sharp breath. “Hey guys.”

Luka facepalms. “This explains _so much_.”

“Meep.” Marinette sinks down to her knees

“Are you okay Marinette. I’m sorry if I’m-”

“Oh, it’s not that.” Her voice is just the faintest bit hysterical as she holds up a hand. “Just five minutes. I need to have an internal breakdown.”

“Uh, Marinette”

“You’ve reached the voice mailbox of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, try again in five minutes”

“Are you sure you wanna stay on the ground for it?”

“Yes, now give me five minutes.”

Adrien shares a fond look with Luka, he shakes his head slightly dismayed. Luka just shrugs his shoulders, a clear _what can you do_ , in the action. Part of him thinks this should have changed things between them. And maybe it has. 

“Well, this day has been a roller coaster.” Luka claps his hands together and offers one to help Marinette up off the ground. “Something tells me we all have _a lot_ to talk about. What do you guys say to a sleepover at my place? You can bunk in Juleka’s bed Mari, and Adrien you can take mine, I’ll take the couch.”

Adrien still has to return the Miraculous, he still has to find something to feed Sass, Plagg too. He still has things he needs to do but...they can wait. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Party Crasher happens almost immediately after this, the next day maybe, and the reason why Master Fu brings the miracle box over to Adrien's is actually to collect the Snake and Rat back.
> 
> Like I said at the start, this got out of hand fast. This was only supposed to be 2-3K at the _most_. But then I started in with the lore and yeah. Feel free to come scream at me over on Tumblr at eat0crow.


End file.
